Cold Coffee
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: OS on Duo... Mainly Daya... Second chapter added to clear Confusion...
1. Chapter 1

**Taken Whole Idea from some one's Story... hope you all like it... **

**Back Ground of the story is small fight of Daya and Abhijeet ****happens a day before... Daya said some thing to tease Abhijeet... and Abhijeet silently left after that comment... Daya is feeling himself guilty and wants to makeup with Abhijeet ...**

* * *

**Cold Coffee**

Inside the elevator, Daya took a breath and let it out slowly….. The Officer tried to relax, think positive…... When he refilled his lungs with air, the aroma of coffee assaulted his senses….. In his hands, a coffee cups trembled a little as the door opened again….

Daya took a step forward, squared his shoulders and tried to remember that Abhijeet usually didn't keep a grudge with HIM….. Although this days, Daya did not have all with him….. He still did not know exactly why last night he had felt the irresistible urge to hurt his friend…

Yes, after a whole night thinking about it, reliving the conversation in his mind, Daya was honest enough to admit that he had said those words with the clear intention to hurt his buddy…... And the shadow that for a moment he could see in the dark black eyes of the other man had been enough to let him know that he had done it… But instead of feeling satisfaction, Daya had been consumed then by shame and guilt….

He shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts…. After thinking much about his words and his behavior towards Abhijeet yesterday, Daya had decided to prove to Abhijeet that his comment had been out of place and that he really respected him, not just as an Snr Inspector, but as his big brother as well….

"Good morning Daya sir" Tasha's voice at his back startled him, making him almost throws the cup of the hot drink….

"Tasha….." Despite his irritation, the golden hearted man manages to smile a bit…..

"kya baat hai Daya sir kal fir se Abhijeet sir se ladai ki aapne…" With a small nod and a mischievous smile, Tasha sat behind her desk….

Daya's brow furrowed slightly as he realized that Abhijeet was not in his workplace….. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 08:05 am….. "traffic me fas gaya hoga shayad…..", Daya thought leaving the cup of coffee in a corner of Abhijeet's desk…. "waise toh Abhijeet musase pehele nikala tha….. nahi shayad Khabari se milane gaya hoga…. Ya forensic lab me hoga…"

He smiled a little at the thought of the surprised look in Abhijeet's face once the Senior Inspector found that it was his favourite… Caramel Macchiato with hazelnut cream…. Daya knew it was a crude attempt to bribe him…. but he was hoping to appeal to the sweet tooth of Abhijeet and sweeten the damage…

Half an hour later, Tasha and he exchanged a look of anxiety…... Abhijeet still was missing from the bureau… Neither ACP had appeared there, although ACP was not there for a month or so due to his sudden visit to Banglore on some secret mission…... but was expecting him today in bureau as he was returned yesterday…

"woh man jayenge Daya sir" Tasha's eyes sparkled under the lights of the room, a strange and apprehensive spark in them….. Daya dialed again the phone number of Abhijeet but after several attempts, his only response was the impersonal voicemail message….

His stomach suddenly shrank into a knot, taking his breath away…. He didn't know why but he was sure that something bad was going to happen…... Or maybe it had already happened…. Just as he was about to try again, ACP appeared in the scene as a furious hurricane…. Just behind him DCP rush inside the bureau….

"Pradyuman"

"No! I don't want to hear it" ACP moved toward him and for a moment Daya feared that ACP would strike him… "You had no right! You cannot take Abhijeet off my team; I demand that you bring him back…... Now!"

At the name of his partner Daya rose to his feet. What was happening? What had the DCP done this time? "aapne Abhijeet ko nikal diya?" The words came out of his mouth almost without him realizing it…

"In fact, Snr Inspector Daya, maine kuch ulta kiya hai…... haan usse CID se bahar karne me muse badi khushi hoti per…." DCP's voice would have made hell freeze….. "Abhijeet ki commanding capabilities ko dekhte hue Department ne usse ACP ki post per promote kar diya hai…. Or yeh kafi Garv ki baat hai kue Pradyuman…"

ACP in that moment the desire to punch the DCP who had stolen the person who meant the most in his life was about to make him explode…. But soon his concentration shifted from DCP to Daya…..

"Boss?" Daya's voice somehow made his way through the fog that clouded his mind… Daya's eyes were wide opened and full of uncertainty, fear and guilt…. "haan", ACP thought, "muse usse rokna hi hoga…. Daya ke liye CID ke liye team ke liye….. and more than anyone…mere liye..."

"Yeh ho kya raha hai ACP" Salunkhe was suddenly standing next to ACP, fists clenched tight on both sides of her body, chin up and eyes very black and hard as onyx…... "kaha hai Abhijeet?"

ACP sighed…. He had known that this would happen, that none of the present there would welcome the news…..

"Abhijeet ko yeh opportunity accept kar leni chahiye ACP… ussake pass khud ke team hogi…... power hogi… woh ek kamiyab ACP banega bilkul tumhari tarah….." DCP said with the hopes that now these people will understand…. Daya could not help but wince remembering his last conversation with Abhijeet '_Temporary team leader, Snr Inspector Abhijeet'_.

He could barely swallow through the lump in his throat….. It could not be, that was not happening, any time now and he would wake up and everything would be as usual….. Abhijeet would be at his desk and he himself throwing paper balls to him and teasing him and ... God, why could he not wake up from this nightmare?...

"kaha yeh toh aapne Bataya hi nahi DCP SIR" ACP drew his attention back to the present, to the terrible reality…. Abhijeet was gone…... He had left without saying goodbye, without giving him the opportunity to apologize….

"Asam…..."

Murmurs of surprise, admiration and envy spread around the bureau as a shock wave…... Tasha took several steps back, as if she had been slapped… ACP was again arguing with DCP…... But Daya couldn't listen to them…... He could not see them….

Suddenly a strange cold took hold of his body and his mind… He was frozen in the middle of the large room, but inside he could hear himself screaming angry, scared….. Something inside him, in the middle of his chest, seemed to have been broken…. Abhijeet was gone…. He had lost a colleague, a partner, a mentor…... His best friend…... His only reaction….. And it was his fault, his own damn fault…... Because he had failed Abhijeet… Instead of supporting him, help him in the difficult task of filling the void left by ACP's departure, he had made fun at his expense, mocking, disobeying his orders as a spoiled and resentful brat…..

"Daya, saas lo…" A voice in the distance pulled him out of his stupor….. Little by little he regained consciousness of where he was… And he was lying in the middle of the bureau, Abhijeet's hands on his shoulders, holding him gently and securely….

"Boss" Just a whisper, a single word escaped his lips…... But staring at the other man's eyes, he knew he did not need to say anything else…... He knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to say, what he regretted…

"Mai Kahi nahi ja raha hue Daya" Abhijeet shook him a little until Daya nodded weakly….. "Me tumhe chodke kahi nahi ja raha hue…. promise" Daya managed flash his heart robbing smile and stands up….. He close his eyes again just to feel relax… when he open his eyes face in front of him vanished in air….. was he dreaming a movement ago?

Shakily the he staggered to his desk and then collapsed in his chair…... He could not help taking a look at the other side, to Abhijeet's desk, as if expecting him to materialize in the air just by wishing it… But it didn't happen, Abhijeet's chair continued to be empty, his computer was off, the desk clean and tidy, something he had not noticed before…... And on the edge of the table, just where just hours before he had left it, was the cup of coffee…. Abhijeet's favourite….

Looking at it, Daya had suddenly a shameful desire to cry, thinking foolishly that Abhijeet hated finding his coffee had got cold….

And suddenly two hands grab that coffee mug….. Ohhh Yes he is Here….. My Abhi always keeps his promise…

" Iss Thande coffee ki kya mai ice cream banau…. Ab ghurna band kar muse or ja jake mere liye garama garam coffee leke aa…"

"Caramel Macchiato with hazelnut cream…." Both said at a same time and in same tone…

* * *

Do read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion...

Abhijeet real me aaya ya nahi...

Ji haan woh toh pehele hi aa gaya tha jab ACP or DCP baat kar rahai the... per DAYA tab aapni guilt feeling me tha or baad me behosh ho gaya due to over thinking... (ab tum log puchoge ki yeh maine kaha likha ki Daya behosh ho gaya tha... toh maine story ke later part me likha hai ki Daya found himself lying on bureau floor)

Haan toh jab Daya behosh hua Abhijeet samaj gaya ki kal raat ki baat se Daya pareshan hai toh ussane Daya ko promise kiya or Daya jab khada ho gaya... Abhijeet DCP ke pass gaya usska transfer or promotion cancle karwane...

Issi liye jab Daya ne ankhe kholi usse Abhijeet nahi dikha or Daya ko laga ki woh sapana tha...

Aaya samaj...

Second Confusion

Yeh pura OS Daya ka Sapana nahi hai... per Daya ka guilt feeling or DCP ka bureau visit ek hi din hone ke karan pura confusion create hua Daya ke Dimag me... Or pura OS Daya centric hone ke karan maine aaju baju me kya ho raha tha yeh maine yaha nahi Likha...

Sorry for confusion... :)


End file.
